


the fall of icarus [Zarry]

by kaleidoscopecait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Love, M/M, harrystyles, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopecait/pseuds/kaleidoscopecait





	the fall of icarus [Zarry]

he draws his curtains back, warm sunlight caressing his skin

his body basks in rays of soft gold

the curly haired boy sinks onto his knees, glorifies the light

//too much light can blind you son//

but he can't stop staring, eyes squinting

suddenly overwhelmed by joy, the boy gently weeps

face in his hands

the sun summons him,  
sings softly,  
crooning, calling

so he follows,  
lays naked on the grass  
sweat trickling  
sweet divine

//don't stay in the sun too long//

curls sticking to his neck  
slowly drifting,  
eyelids fluttering closed

hand on his cheek  
he stirs, mouth dry  
dizzy, knot in his stomach

vision blurred  
static sound  
inside his ears

//you'll die of heat-stroke//

he stands under cool water  
feels it cascade  
like a waterfall  
down his back

slightly stunned  
[by the stranger in his room]  
heat in his cheeks  
he blushes,  
the sun has never made him feel so hot

there are flecks of gold  
in his eyes (the sun reflected)

now he can kiss the sun, taste the sun  
torch his skin  
die in his flames

//don't fly too close to the sun//

his body reaches a fever pitch,  
he feels himself melt at his touch

it's a chance he's willing to take  
whispers "kiss me"

"i'm scared I'll burn you," breath falling on his skin

he looks so beautiful,  
an angel before him  
standing in the light

//you love the sun too much my boy//

"call it my fall"


End file.
